


Unspoken Agreements

by zacekova



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Clow Country, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Morning Sex, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacekova/pseuds/zacekova
Summary: They have fixed and forgiven much but they have never touchedthis, this unspoken, undeniable, magnificentthingbetween them. Mere words seem inadequate when they have learned and understood so much about each other without them, have communed in silence and expressions for so long.So Fai sits rigid in the water, anticipation and impatience and nerves thrumming in his veins, but Kurogane says nothing, just tips his head back and closes his eyes, relaxing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hymn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/gifts).



> For Hymn, who inadvertently reminded me that I have not written anything for my oldest and dearest OTP in over a year. 
> 
> Also, we’re just going to conveniently pretend that Kurogane didn’t lose his arm during the battle with Fei Wong Reed because I’m forgetful and lazy.

The heat of the sun lingers in the stones of Clow’s palace, warming its lonely halls and licking at the soles of Fai’s feet. A spare blanket rests heavy in his arms, scratching his nose and smelling of sand and lanolin. The hall is dark. And silent.

So is the room beyond the next door as he pushes it shut behind him with his heel. A cool breeze sweeps in from the balcony overlooking a sprawling garden, stirring the drapes and caressing his ankles in greeting. Fai sets his burden on the bed and draws the heavy curtains shut with a wane smile; strange, to miss the snow now of all times.

A wash of gold along the floor draws his gaze, the muted light spilling through a crack in the wall. He steps through the door without thinking, a lapse in judgment, and stills, palm against the frame and caught between regret and a secret thrill.

Curls of steam drift up from the cloudy, flickering surface of a full bath, dissipating in humid air that glows gold from the soft light of a dozen lamps scattered about the room. _He_ is reclined in the water, limbs loose in an easy sprawl, black hair slicked back from his forehead. His signature furrow is smoothed and his dark skin is wet and shimmering in the damp. It’s elegant, erotic.

Breathtaking.

Fai’s inhale is sharp, quiet. But piercing red eyes slit open - turn his way - and he flushes.

Kurogane is quiet for a long moment - watching, considering - and then his hand pulls free of the water and crooks a finger in beckons. _Come_.

Fai cannot resist such a call, not from _him_ , and he lets himself be drawn forward one slow step after another. His face is warm with blood and a bout of self-consciousness, but he disrobes anyway, shedding his clothing with the last of his masks, and sinks into the water. His insides quiver, fingers clenching together around a bent knee pulled up to his chest and shaking.

They have fixed and forgiven much but they have never touched _this_ , this unspoken, undeniable, magnificent _thing_ between them. Mere words seem inadequate when they have learned and understood so much about each other without them, have communed in silence and expressions for so long.

So Fai sits rigid in the water, anticipation and impatience and nerves thrumming in his veins, but Kurogane says nothing, just tips his head back and closes his eyes, relaxing.

Fai breathes out a sigh of relief, of frustration, of many things he cannot sort and define. But the water is warm, the light comforting, and in the stillness he quiets, forgets his restlessness, releases.

It is only then that the pains he has ignored make themselves known - tight ligaments and stretched tendons and aching muscles - and he groans, moving to ease his discomfort.

Kurogane peeks an eye open at the sound, brow raised in question, and Fai shrugs, digging into the meat of his shoulder.

Water sloshes as Kurogane bends forward to find Fai’s ankle and tugs, coaxing him across the tub and in between Kurogane’s legs. His hands are hot and firm as they move up to his neck and shoulders, kneading with blissful pressure until Fai’s head drops forward with a groan.

Kurogane chuckles. Silence follows, and the atmosphere surrounding them solidifies - a quiet contentment and the low embers of something more, something… carnal. It has found flame in times past through heated looks, through subtle touches, through the blossoming of trust and honesty between them, but never been fanned, never enticed to a steady blaze. It has instead been left to fade as glowing embers hidden in ash. There but ignored, warm and reassuring but set aside for later, for a better time, for _more_ time.

They have time, now.

Kurogane’s hands drift to the base of his skull, fingertips pressing into the hollow space in repetitive circles. He leans forward, nose traveling in a delicate whisper of touch from the edge of Fai’s shoulder to the curve of his jaw and sending a shiver down his spine. Kurogane lifts Fai’s arms up, winding them gently around his neck, and moves to Fai’s shoulders and back, steady strokes of his palms that ease months of tension away.

Fai sighs and leans into Kurogane’s broad, sturdy chest and tangles his fingers in Kurogane’s hair. He brushes through the damp strands, smiling at the gentle nuzzle to the side of his head he gets in return, and massages his fingers on Kurogane’s scalp.

Kurogane groans, so low and so deep Fai feels the vibration of it through his palm. He chuckles.

Kurogane’s hands drop lower in retaliation, gripping Fai’s ass and squeezing.

Fai sucks in a surprised breath and they both still, standing on the edge of this precipice they have never dared to cross before, tension and anticipation palpable in the very air between them. Waiting to see what will happen.

Fai shifts - slowly, hesitantly - winding his legs over Kurogane’s thighs and around his back, and then tugs himself forward, slotting their hips together. Kurogane’s breath escapes in a whoosh and Fai bites his lip, waiting. He has made his move and now it is Kurogane’s turn to make the next.

It comes in the form of gentle, sweet strokes of his hand up and down Fai’s back. They do not wander, do not get any bolder, just continue massaging Fai’s aching muscles as before.

Fai smiles, dancing his fingers down Kurogane’s spine. “Shy?” he asks.

Kurogane shrugs. “No, just-“ He grips Fai’s hips, kneading them as he gathers his thoughts, and Fai suppresses a groan, letting him think. “It’s just this is nice,” he says.

Fai hums, pressing a kiss behind Kurogane’s ear. There’s arousal thrumming warm in his veins but it’s not urgent, not burning. There have been plenty of moments for them filled with fire and intensity; this one of quiet pleasure _is_ nice. The press of hot, strong fingers along his hips and sides render him limp and Fai starts to drift, eyes closed and half in the world of dreams within moments of surrendering.

He rouses, displeased, when the delicious heat surrounding him disappears.

Kurogane is pulling back, nudging at him and trying to pry Fai’s arms from around his shoulders, ignoring his groans of protest. “Scoot back,” he murmurs, soft and soothing, bereft of his usual gruffness.

Fai complies, albeit slowly, taking his time sliding languorously across the bath and tipping his head against the wall with a sigh.

Kurogane slides closer and pulls Fai’s legs into his lap, massaging his thighs and working his way down to his feet. His movements get slower, gentler, until his palms are merely stroking, steady brushes from hip to ankle and back again that are almost ticklish. It’s perfect.

Fai whines, throwing a hand over his eyes theatrically and pouting. “Your hands are so wonderful, Kuro-tan, positively glorious. I know I should return the favor but I’m so _comfy_.”

Kurogane chuckles, rubbing circles in his toes. “It’s fine, mage. I want to.” _I’m not expecting anything in return. I don’t need anything in return_.

Fai understands, hears the unspoken words, and smiles from under his arm. But it seems unfair, still, when he knows Kurogane must be as weary and sore as he is. He slides his hand off his face and tilts his head, eyes slitting open to find Kurogane watching him with a tiny, fond smile that sends warmth blooming in his chest. “Well then, how should I show my appreciation?” Fai asks.

Kurogane’s expression turns hesitant and his eyes dart away for a moment. When he turns back his gaze is fierce, sure, but his voice is so, so gentle. “Let me kiss you?” he asks.

Fai’s heart trips inside his chest and gets back up sprinting, beating so hard it _hurts_. Their eyes are locked, anticipation stealing the breath from his lungs, and he nods.

The sound of the water sloshing as Kurogane reaches for him is deafening, overwhelming alongside the pounding of his heart, the strength of Kurogane’s fingers on his wrist, the beads of water dripping down his neck. Kurogane leans forward, so close their noses touch, and pauses, eyes searching, burning.

Fai closes his eyes and the last inch between them, touching their lips together gently.

Kurogane’s breath washes over his mouth and chin and then his hands are cupping Fai’s jaw, tangling in his hair, and they’re kissing. It’s slow, sensual, lips nipping and tongues brushing tentatively, and Fai’s insides are quivering with happiness.

They kiss for what feels like hours, wrapped up in one another to the disregard of all else, and it’s not until Fai shivers, goosebumps breaking out along his arms and shoulders, that they remember where they are and Kurogane pulls back. The bath has gone cold, tepid and unpleasant as the chill of the night finally sneaks its way into the room, and Kurogane stands, water sluicing off of him in great rivulets. He steps out, turning back to help Fai before retrieving a stack of towels from a shelf in the corner. He drops one over Fai’s head, giving it a brisk, playful rub and laughing when Fai whines and bats his hand away.

They dry off and douse all the lamps, plunging the room into near darkness - lit only by the light of the stars through the high windows.

By some unspoken agreement Fai knows he is staying, that this room is now _their_ room, and he doesn’t hesitate to follow Kurogane to the bed, to slide under the covers and make the space his. They gravitate toward each other - Kurogane tugging him close and wrapping an arm around his back, and Fai resting his head on Kurogane’s chest and tangling their legs together.

“You’re such a tease, Kuro-tan,” Fai mumbles, pressed against the steady thump of Kurogane’s heart. “Bringing me naked into your bed just to fall asleep.”

Kurogane snorts, tightening his arm briefly. “I’ll make it up to you later.”

Fai hums, smiling. “It’ll hold you to that.”

Kurogane grabs the edge of the blankets and tugs them up, covering the two of them, and settles into the mattress, muttering a quiet goodnight. Fai tries to return it, but the lure of sleep has already pulled him under and the warmth and comfort surrounding him follows him into his dreams.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, hi. I’m back. I have only written smut twice in my life and it has been years but Hymn is very persuasive and encouraging and this went better than I thought it would. So you get more of these two. 
> 
> Please be kind to me, I subsist off excited comments and keyboard smashing.

Consciousness is hazy and slow-coming, the air around him that perfect level of warmth for drowsy sleeping, for staying in bed, for late starts in the late morning. Kurogane peels his eyes open to the suffusive, consuming grey light that always exists in the hour just before dawn, that all-encompassing drab of shadow that _leaves_ no shadows; everything is the same.

The only color is a band of liquid gold melting down the edge of the balcony curtain like a drop of dewey, desert sunlight; peeking in but never entering, curious but not invasive. They’ll let it in later.

Fai is curled up at his side - always at his side - his face relaxed and smooth in sleep, an arm curled against his chest and the other pressed against Kurogane’s heart. Like their life in a moment; all that they’ve been in a second.

Kurogane‘s eyes gentle, turn serene with peace; he never wants to be anywhere else. His younger self would be disgusted, appalled at how soft he has gone, how weak, but he knows better now - he’s not softer, he’s stronger than steel.

The plush of Fai’s face draws him in - the pale flush of his lips, the sweeping arc of his cheek, the mild curve of his jaw - and he plants his fingertips on warm flesh. Kurogane runs his fingers over Fai’s face, his neck, flattens his palm on his shoulder. He’s smooth - cold like porcelain, soft like silk, his face and neck a pale brown that fades to ivory where the sun can never reach beneath the thick brocades of his clothes.

Kurogane’s heart thuds - heavy in his chest, thunderous in his ears as he watches his hand run down Fai’s side, his hip, his thigh, back up again, feeling the contours of muscle and bone and skin, feeling the warmth and strength of _Fai._ He dances his fingers up the back of Fai’s neck, tangles them in his hair and rubs at his scalp, and leans forward to whisper his lips on Fai’s forehead.

Fai mumbles a bit in his sleep, shifting in place on the mattress, but does not rouse, does not wake, lets Kurogane continue his quiet exploration.

Kurogane flicks the sheet down, lets it drape against Fai’s hip like the folds of fabric on the statue of a god. He runs a single finger over the planes of Fai’s chest, grazing a nail over his nipples and watching them harden, drags the finger down, down, down - caressing his stomach, his hip, the crease of his thigh. Fai’s cock thickens, flushed and heavy with arousal, and the sight of it makes Kurogane’s own swell.

He ignores it for now, moves his hand down along the inside of Fai’s thigh, slipping in between his legs to press a single finger against Fai’s perineum and rub it in gentle circles.

Fai‘s breath punches out, waking with a groan and spreading his legs open - shameless, eager, wanton.

Kurogane grins, brushing their lips together, tender and sweet. “Good morning,” he murmurs, trailing a single finger up to Fai’s shaft, tracing up to the tip and pressing against his slit.

Fai whines, rocks his hips forward, clutches at Kurogane’s upper arm. “Kuro-taaaan, don’t _tease_.”

Kurogane chuckles, thinks about dragging it out a little longer - Fai’s shuddering undulations, his quiet panting, is sending a rush of heat through his veins, pooling in his belly, and he doesn’t want it to end, never wants it to end.

But they have time now, he remembers, the rest of their lives. _This_ time he wants to watch Fai fall apart.

He brings his hand up, lets moisture gather in his mouth and licks from palm to fingertip in a broad, slippery stripe. Fai’s breath hitches at the sound, lets it gush out over Kurogane’s collarbone and send a shiver down his spine. Kurogane licks again, once more after - wants his hand to be wet and slick and perfect - then wraps it around Fai’s throbbing erection and strokes.

Fai gasps, bucking up into his hand. “Oh. Oooh, yes.”

Kurogane tightens his grip, swipes his thumb over the tip and twists his wrist. He wishes he could see Fai’s face, see his slack mouth, his flushed cheeks, his eyes closed in bliss. He lets his gaze rove hungrily over Fai’s body, watching him undulate with frantic jerks, the flushed head of his cock peeking out of Kurogane’s fist again and again. It’s heady, seeing how he’s reduced Fai - so often distant and cheerful and _fake_ \- to this sweaty, writhing, mess of truthful pleasure.

Fai’s mouthing at Kurogane’s chest, lips smearing wetly across his skin as words spill from his mouth in an incoherent jumble. “I won’t— Kuro, I _can’t_.” He’s rutting frantically, digging his nails into Kurogane’s skin and moaning with abandon. There’s no finesse anymore, nothing but the need for release. “ _Kurogane_.”

Kurogane hums, bends to leave a trail of bruising kisses along his neck, nips at the shell of his ear. Whispers, “Come for me, Fai.”

Fai cries out, thrusts once, twice, and then he’s spilling in Kurogane’s hand, shaking and trembling and gasping against Kurogane’s throat in heaving gulps.

Kurogane lets him go with a final, gentle caress, and Fai goes limp, relaxing bonelessly into the mattress. Kurogane takes in a few steadying breaths of his own, blood singing in his veins with satisfaction, and presses a lingering kiss to Fai’s cheek. He pulls away for a second to snag a discarded shirt from the floor and runs the cloth gently over Fai’s groin and stomach, wipes his own hand clean, before tossing it away.

“Did I make up for last night adequately?” Kurogane asks, nuzzling into Fai’s hairline. 

“Mmm, yes,” Fai says, hands coming up to cup his face and pull him in for a kiss, soft and sweet with gentle lips, rubbing his thumbs over Kurogane’s cheeks. “What about you?” he asks.

Kurogane nips at his mouth, considers his quietly thrumming body, and shakes his head. “Breakfast first. I don’t want to stop because of an empty stomach.”

Fai’s mouth curves into a grin at that. “Perhaps we should bring back enough to last the day, hmm?” he asks.

Kurogane can’t help but lean in, press his lips to that red, kiss-swollen mouth, reveling in the sound of Fai’s pleased hums. He pulls back just enough to draw breath and murmur, “Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://zacekova.tumblr.com/). I take prompts!


End file.
